The Guilty Ones
by ErikaaDiLante
Summary: What will happen when someone from Tony's past comes to haunt his new family? Will they fall apart? TIVA!
1. Oh no

**Hey guys. Don't know what compelled me to write this, but this is the sequel to How to Tell A Kid Their Adopted. You don't have to have read that to read this, though it might help you understand why Gibbs isn't called 'Dad'. But really, I'm not going to pressure you into reading it. ANYWAY, here we go!**

**disclaimer: do I need one? they're obviously not mine! (except for Heather, Skyler, and Tristan)**

* * *

"Skyler! Get down here!"

"What do you want?"

"Heather and I have a surprise for you." 16 year old Tristan Gibbs stood at the bottom of the stairs with his half-sister Heather, who was 17. Soon, their sister Skyler Gibbs came running down the stairs, a surprised expression on her face.

"What?"

"This came in the mail today. Heather had ninth period off today so she came home early." He handed her a manilla envelope addressed to her. She ripped it open and dumped the contents into her hand. She was holding a pair of car keys with a Pontiac insignia on it.

"A Pontiac? Are you sure that wasn't addressed to Dad," Heather asked.

"No. I asked for a Pontiac Firebird for Christmas."

"Do you think they ordered one for you and were planning on getting home early today to pick up the mail before we saw it?"

"Probably." Suddenly, Tony and Ziva burst in the door. They were both laughing. They stopped right inside the door, obviously not seeing the kids there. Ziva brushed some snow off of Tony's coat. They looked at each other. Ziva kissed him softly on the lips. When they parted, Tony poked his head outside again.

"Huh, that's funny the mail didn't..." He stopped when he saw the three kids standing there, Skyler holding the car keys.

"Heh...Merry Christmas?"

"You didn't seriously get me a Firebird." Tony smiled.

"Parked outside." Skyler's eyes widened and the three kids ran outside. Skyler gasped.

"Oh my God! You guys rock!" Tony stood with his arm around Ziva smiling.

The next day, Skyler was driving home from school in her new car with Heather riding shotgun and Tristan in the back.

"How come Heather got shotgun?"

"Because I trust she's not going to contaminate the passenger seat."

"Oh come on! That was one time!"

"Yeah, and Adop couldn't use his car for a week." Adop was what the twins now called Jethro Gibbs. Heather shook her head and opened the door when they pulled into the driveway. She gasped when she saw a face that, although had grown older, she would recognize anywhere. The brown hair and blue eyes that mimicked her own were staring back at her.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Now put all the assassins away! I will tell you right now that Jeanne and Tony will NOT be hooking up again. There is NO chance of that happening. So don't kill me. Oh, and the picture of Skyler's car is in my profile. And by the way, if you see the name Erika in this story, it's just because I'm so used to writing that for Love, Lessons, and Life that its kinda seeping through. ANYWAY!!! sorry to bore you with such a long Author's Note. I'd be surprised if you read it all. Review if you'd like!**


	2. A Helping Hand?

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having difficulty with the whole Jeanne thing. I know a lot of you want me to kill her, but that's not going to happen...well, not yet anyway. I mean, I like Jeanne as a person she just took Tony from Ziva soooo....ya. **

* * *

"Hi Heather," Jeanne said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I came to see your father." Skyler and Tristan got out of the car and looked at Jeanne.

"Who are you," Skyler asked. Jeanne smiled.

"Jeanne Benouit. I'm Heather's mom." The twins stared at Heather.

"What? I didn't know she was coming if that's what you're implying."

"And who might you be," Jeanne asked the twins. Skyler stuck out her hands towards Jeanne.

"Skyler Gibbs. This is my brother Tristan. We're Heather's..."

"Best friends," Heather finished. Jeanne shook Skyler's hand.

"Nice to meet you. So Heather, when will your father be home?" Heather looked at Skyler and Tristan. Tristan got out his cell phone and hit a few buttons.

"Well, let's see. He gets out of work at 6, which means by the time Gibbs lets them go it should be about 8. Then, at 8:15 he promised he'd go grocery shopping." Skyler rolled her eyes.

"Only our dad would go grocery shopping at 8:15 at night."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Anyway, then he has..."

"Excuse me, did you say Tony was your father," Jeanne asked. The twins looked at each other and nodded. It was then they remembered Jeanne was partially responsible for them getting separated from Tony and Ziva at birth. Tristan's face immediately hardened and Skyler clenched her fists.

"Wow. I wasn't aware he had more children." Tristan nodded slowly. He took a deep breath.

"Anyway, according to his schedule, he should be home at around 9." Skyler rolled her eyes.

"I still find it incredibly creepy that you have a copy of Dad's schedule on your phone." Jeanne smiled.

"Ok. I guess we'll have to hang out here till nine." The kids nodded and they all entered the house.

"So what do you guys normally do now," Jeanne asked.

"Uh...homework?"

"Well go do it! Don't let me stop you!" Heather nodded and ran off to do her homework. Jeanne saw Tristan at the desk in the sitting room, working on something. His eyes widened in surprise, which she noticed.

"Are you alright?" Tristan opened and shut his mouth before calling out.

"Sky? Heather? You guys might wanna get down here!"

"What's going on,"Jeanne asked. He looked up at his siblings as they entered the room.

"I just got an email from Abby. Read it." Skyler bent down closer to the computer screen. Jeanne looked at the three of them. She noticed how Heather deeply cared for her half-siblings. She noticed that Tristan looked almost exactly like his father, only he had someone else's eyes. And she also noticed how beautiful Skyler was. She saw Tony's eyes on her. She wondered who their mother was. It was then she remembered what had happened over fifteen years ago. She remembered the man, the father of the two children's mother. She instantly felt a surge of guilt. The kids seemed so nice and they were very close to her daughter. She wished she could meet the childrens' mother so she could apologize to both her and Tony. She sighed and looked back at the kids. She noticed Skyler looked troubled.

"Are you ok?" Heather looked up from where she was across the room.

"What's wrong? What's the email say?" Skyler cleared her throat and began to read.

"_Tristan,_

_Before you do anything, make sure your sisters are in the same room as you. Now that you're all there, I need to tell you guys something. I was hanging out in my lab today when all of a sudden Ziva came down to see me. She was crying..._"

"That's not good," Heather said.

"_She was crying, so I instantly knew something was wrong. I made some lame joke about her being pregnant and it didn't help. I didn't expect it to, I mean, I don't see why it would. I mean, Ziva's always so..._"

"Could you skip the Abby rant part, Sky," Tristan asked. Skyler fell silent as she read a few lines until Abby got back to the point.

"_After her just sitting there for a while she told me what was wrong. Her father needed her back, and Director Vance agreed._" All three kids' eye widened.

"No! She can't go back!"

"Who?" Heather looked at Jeanne and dared to say,

"My mother."

"What? I'm your mother."

"Yes, but this woman has been more like a mother to me than you have." Jeanne looked down.

"I'm sorry. I guess pretty much any female in your life has to have been more of a mother to you than I have." Heather sighed.

"It's ok. She's just...she can't leave." Jeanne nodded.

"I'm going to help you."

* * *

**Hmm...so Jeanne's gonna help with the Ziva sitch. Please don't kill me. I promise everything will be fine. Just take a couple of deep breaths and wait for the next update. I'll try and make it quick.**

**Next up:**

**1. Jeanne starts helping**

**2. Tony finds out about Ziva leaving and Jeanne being there**

**3. Ziva says goodbye**

**4. ELI!**


	3. It Can't Be

**Hello! I'm baaack! I really got into this chapter so it's kinda long, there's lots of explanations so bear with me please. :D**

* * *

"You're what," Tristan said in disbelief.

"I'm going to help you. I...did something...a long time ago..."

"Separated us from our parents," Skyler spat.

"Yes. I think it's time I make amends for that." Skyler stared at Jeanne for a while. When she found the sincerity in her eyes, she nodded.

"All right. First of all, we're going to need to talk to Adop. That our adopted father. He'll know what to do."

"And what about Jenny? Don't you think she could as well," Heather asked.

"Yes. I'll call Adop, Tristan, you call Jenny. Heather, call Abby please? Tell her to bring McGee. We're going to need everyone on this one."

"What about Tony," Jeanne asked. Everyone stopped to look at her. Skyler sighed.

"On second thought, Heather, just call Abby. We need McGee to stay there so it's not as suspicious. Plus, Abby will fill him in tomorrow." Heather nodded and picked up her cell phone. After all the calls were made, the kids sat back.

"So who are all these people you called," Jeanne asked.

"Friends. From NCIS."

"Wait, is the Jenny you called Jennifer Sheppard?"

"Yes, why?"

"Earlier you said a Director Vance agreed to sending your mother home. I thought Jenny was the director."

"She was. Until she got pregnant. She then turned in her resignation. She was our adopted mother. She said her only mistake with us was not spending enough time with us. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice." Jeanne nodded.

"Ok, so when does everyone get here?" Skyler, Tristan, and Heather all smiled at something behind Jeanne.

"Now." She turned around to see everyone standing behind her. Abby skipped over to Skyler and gave her a hug.

"Sky! I got Heather's message. I couldn't take her phone call cause I was talking to Gibbs but both you and Gibbs said get over here and I figured that since both of you said it it would be..."

"Abby! Look, I'd love to talk, but there's a crisis going on here!" Abby gasped.

"Is that...Jeanne Benouit?" Jeanne nodded and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Abby frowned and slapped Jeanne across the face.

"What was that for?"

"Separating children from their parents!"

"Abby, she's going to help us." Abby blinked.

"She's what?"

"Going to help us. Now you of all people should know what this is about." Abby though for a minute and then said,

"Ziva."

"Yes. Now, for those of you who don't know, my grandfather, Mom's dad, not Dad's dad, called Director Vance. He said he needed my mother back, and Director Vance agreed. I figured with all of us together we can figure something out." Gibbs nodded.

"Ziva told me earlier this morning about what had happened."

"You knew and didn't call me," Jenny demanded.

"Well I was kinda busy Jen!"

"You still should have called me!"

"Ok you guys, break up the fight," Tristan said. Gibbs turned back to him.

"Tristan, I have this worked out already."

"You do, how?"

"You and Sky can go undercover as Mossad recruits. You're about the right age for it."

"Mossad," Jeanne said, "but they're assassins."

"No, not all of them," Jenny explained.

"But for the purposes of getting Ziva back, they will have to join the metsada," Gibbs said.

"What do we do after that," Skyler asked.

"Well, you have to be good. So good you earn a spot on Ziva's team."

"Ziva's team?"

"Yes. She is a control officer, after all."

"Right. You look troubled, what's the problem."

"The problem, Sky, is we need parental consent. Since Ziva is leaving and we can't do that anymore..."

"Tony has to find out now."

"Wait, he doesn't know already," Heather asked.

"No. Ziva made us swear not to tell him."

"Why? I mean, they're practically married! Why wouldn't she tell him?"

"Because her father has threatened to kill you if she tells Tony where she is going."

"Oh boy. This is going to be hard."

"You can say that again." Skyler sighed.

"Can't we just forge Tony signautre," Jeanne suggested. Jenny shook her head.

"Vance knows every agents signatures. I made him memorize them once as a punishment."

"You made him memorize every single agent's signature," Abby asked, trying to hide the grin erupting on her face.

"Yes I did. He had disobeyed a direct order and as a result, we had to pull out of a mission."

"So you made him memorize signatures?"

"I disobey direct orders all the time and you never punish me," Gibbs said. Jenny smiled and kissed him lightly.

"That's because you're different." The three kids rolled their eyes.

"Can we just have the form thingy so we can break the news to Dad?"

"Who said you're doing it," Gibbs said.

"Well think about it. I mean, we're his _kids_. By losing Mom, we're losing just as much as he's losing. I mean, think about it. The five of us are practically a family. I mean, I know you guys see her as family too, but to us and Dad, she actually _is_ family." Gibbs sighed.

"Fine. Jen, give them the form." Jenny handed a piece of paper to Tristan.

"Please. Try to be gentle. His heart will be broken." The three kids nodded, and Heather tapped Jeanne on the shoulder.

"Want to come with us?"

"Guys, that's not a good idea," Abby said.

"Why? This is something he's going to have to know about too if she's going to help us. Might as well kill two birds with one stone." Abby sighed and said,

"Fine." The three kids and Jeanne headed out to the limo Jeanne rode in.

"Nice ride Ms. Benouit," Tristan said. Skyler and Heather rolled their eyes.

"Thanks, Tristan." When they were all in the limo, Jeanne spoke to the driver.

"NCIS headquarters please, Henri." The driver nodded and took off. When they arrived at headquarters, they got in the elevator and rode up to the squad room. When it let them off, they walked into the bullpen. Tony looked up, and his eyed widened when he saw Jeanne.

"Jeanne?"

"Hi Tony."

"What are you doing here? What are you doing with my kids?"

"Relax Dad, she's here to help us."

"Help us what?"

"Well, you know how Mom left work early today..."

"Yeah."

"Well, she's kind of...in Israel." It took a few seconds for this to really sink in before Tony snapped.

"What? Israel? Why wasn't I told about this? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just did. Listen, anyway, we have a plan to get her back."

"Oh I'll get her back all right. Well, now that Jeanne's here I guess I can go to Israel and get her while..."

"No," all three kids and Jeanne said at the same time.

"What do you guys not like each other or something?"

"No, we like each other, Tony, it's just that Ziva's father threatened to kill the kids if she told you what was going on," Jeanne explained. Tony looked at her and blinked.

"What?"

"He will kill us if he finds out that you know, Dad. Now, as Sky was saying, we have a way to get her back..."

"How? I'll do anything." Tristan sighed and handed Tony the form.

"You need to sign this." Tony read it.

"Undercover release form?"

"Well, unfortunately it was Director Vance that agreed to let Ziva go back..."

"That bastard. I'll shove his toothpick up his..."

"BUT...if you sign this we can go to Israel pretending to be Mossad recruits. From there we can do something to either convince our grandfather to let Mom come back, or smuggle her out of the country."

"Well, smuggling her out of the country wouldn't be a good idea. Her father would just use his squad of super Mossad agents to find her. But convincing him, that could be good. All right, where do I need to sign." Skyler and Heather pointed out the spots to Tony. While they were filling out the forms, Jeanne leaned over and whispered to Tristan,

"He really loves your mom, doesn't he?" Tristan looked up at her in surprise.

"Yeah. I think he does. It's weird. Living with our biological father's boss since birth, we've learned about him. Apparently, before..." He trailed off.

"Before what?"

"Before you, he was a playboy. Picking up a new girl every couple of days, that sort of thing. He really was in love with you, you know."

"How could he have been, I was just an undercover mission?"

"And he knew that. Even so, he really was in love with you."

"But then he met your mom..."

"No. He knew our mom before he met you. They didn't...hook up till after you left. That day...the time you came here before...you accused him of murder...did the Tony you know have enough courage to even come up to you after that happened?" Jeanne laughed.

"No. Not with the serious stuff. He was always kind of...awkward when the subject got serious."

"Why do you think he went up to you that day? It was because of my mom. If I remember correctly from Adop's story, her exact words were 'be a man. Go tell her what she needs to hear'". Before Jeanne could respond to this news, Tony and the girls were done signing the paperwork.

"We're uh...going to turn this in and then we're going to the airport, want to come with us?" Jeanne smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I think you need a little alone time with them right now. I'll be at your house if that's ok." Tony nodded.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be home after I get them on a plane. See you then." Jeanne nodded.

"See you." Tony put his arm around Tristan and they walked out of the building to his car. They rode in silence, everyone thinking about what they had to do. When they got to the airport, Tony had to call in a favor from one of his college buddies who was a pilot. He agreed to take Skyler and Tristan to Israel. When he was all ready to leave Tony stared at the twins.

"What," Skyler asked him.

"It's just...get her back safe for me, ok?" The two of them nodded. He stepped forward and hugged them both. He kissed the side of Skyler's head.

"I feel like I just got you and I'm losing you again."

"Don't worry Dad," Tristan said, "we'll be back before you know it." As the plane pulled out on the runway, Skyler looked back at her Dad and Heather. She thought she saw something about Tony but shook her head.

_Nah it can't be. He can't be...crying._

* * *

**Aww...Tony crying....I know, kinda OOC, but I think in this case it fits cause he shows how he's kinda getting older and stuff. I hope you liked it! Review if you want! Oh, P.S. this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. Be proud of me people!**


	4. Recruits are Pain

**All righty. I'm back! I just got inspired so I updated for you! It's shorter than the last chapter, but hey, I did good ok? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two months later.**

"Officer David," the receptionist called, "the Deputy Director may see you now." Ziva nodded and stood to greet her father.

"Shalom papa," she said as she walked into the room.

"Ziva, come here and let me look at you." Ziva walked around his desk and stood about six feet in front of him.

"I trust you enjoyed America." Ziva nodded.

"Yes papa."

"Good. Now that you're back I am giving you a new team. Two experienced agents and two new recruits."

"Recruits?"

"They have been here for two months. They seem to be the most promising of the bunch." Ziva nodded and sighed. The Mossad recruits kept getting younger and younger. And they reminded her more and more of Tali. She knew having these recruits on her team would be painful, but like everything with Mossad, she would get through it.

"They will be arriving shortly, in fact, they should already be in the squad room," her father told her. She nodded, kissed him, and left. She sighed and walked back to her work room.

"Ziva," she heard someone call. She looked over the short wall to the squad room next to her. She saw her friend Leah.

"Leah. Hi."

"I hear you have new recruits joining your team. I'm sorry." Ziva nodded.

"Thank you."

"If it makes you feel any better I've seen them in action. They are very good. Ziva nodded again.

"Thanks. It helps a little bit to hear from someone besides my father." Leah laughed.

"Have fun."

"Sure." Ziva noticed the new recruits were there. A young girl with short, black hair and brown eyes. She was shocked. The girl looked oddly familiar, but Ziva couldn't quite place her. Same with the boy. He had lighter hair than the other one, but the same brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "I am Ziva David, your control officer." The two smiled.

"Nice to meet you," the boy said in a familiar voice. _Why can't I place them?_ The girl saw her staring at them.

"Is there something we can help you with, Officer David?" Ziva shook her head.

"No, um...."

"Ana," the girl said offering her hand, "I'm Ana, and this is my brother George."

"Not exactly Israeli names."

"Well, our mother was Israeli and our father is American."

"Oh." Ziva gulped. She tried to prevent the painful memories from flooding back. She missed Tony and the kids more than anything.

"Are you all right," the boy asked.

"Yes, I am fine." The kids nodded.

"Could you point us in the direction of Deputy Director David's office. He told us to report to him when we arrived." Ziva nodded and point towards her father's office.

"You might have to wait awhile, he's a little busy." The kids both smirked and walked towards her father's office.

"She didn't even recognize us," Tristan whispered as they walked toward their grandfather's office.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, Tris. If she didn't recognize us there's no way our grandfather will."

"Oh...right. So what's our plan."

"Gibbs-ify things. That always seems to work with Directors."

"Apparently not Vance. Did you hear what happened the other day?"

"No."

"Apparently he did that to Vance and the two got in a fist fight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Adop won of course. I would have thought he would have been fired, but Vance said he was too good of an agent to lose." Skyler laughed.

"Wow. I wish I could have seen that."

"I know. But back to business. So we Gibbs-ify things and then what?"

"Negotiate."

"Yeah. I got that part. But how?"

"Just follow my lead," Skyler said as she pushed the door open. The receptionist stood up.

"Could you tell me your name and...what are you doing?" The twins burst through the door, making Deputy Director David and the man in his office look up sharply.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"We need to talk to you about your daughter, Ziva David." Deputy Director David stood up.

"What about her?"

"She needs to be sent back to America." The man in the office took a step towards the twins.

"I do not believe you have any say in that."

"Michael," the Deputy Director said. The man bit his tongue and stepped back.

"He is right. What would make me believe you knew that I would do that?" Skyler sighed inwardly. It was now or never. She looked her grandfather right in the eyes and said,

"Maybe because you made a mistake fourteen years ago, and you wish you could take your actions back." She could see his walls begin to break down. _Bingo. We got him._

"And maybe because you know you should let her go before you lose her forever." The Deputy Director nodded.

"You are very wise for someone so young. You remind me of my youngest daughter. She is now dead."

"Tali?"

"Yes, how did you..."

"Because." She and Tristan took off their wigs and Skyler removed her contacts, leaving them appearing as themselves. Skyler stepped towards the Deputy Director, offering him her hand.

"I'm Skyler, and this is my brother Tristan. We're your grandchildren."

* * *

**Ooh...so what do you think? Will Deputy Director David go all Mossad on them? Oh, by the way, I'm pretty proud of this Israel scene, so I know I don't normally beg for reviews, but it would be nice on this chapter, to see if my warm and fuzzy feeling is justified. :D**

**See you next time!**

**xo-Erika-xo**


	5. Fight

**Ello! I have exams coming up so the next update might not be for awhile. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a lot of fighting, but everything will be resolved, don't worry.**

* * *

The Deputy Director could only stand there, stunned, but Michael was sent into a frenzy.

"What? Grandchildren? With who?"

"Michael," David said, putting a hand on the frenzied Mossad agent's shoulder. David looked at Skyler.

"You're right. I do regret separating you from your parents. At the time I thought it was best for her, but now I realize...it was a mistake. But I cannot let your mother return to America."

"Why not?"

"Because she is getting married." Skyler and Tristan looked at each other.

"To who?"

"To me," Michael said, stepping forward, "I am sorry I treated you so poorly when you walked into the room. I just thought you were trying to take my Ziva away from me."

"Your Ziva?" Michael smiled.

"Yes. We are very much in love." David stepped forward.

"If you wish you may remain on your mother's team, to be close to her. I am sure Michael would have no problem in inviting you to the wedding." Michael bowed and kissed Skyler's hand.

"The honor would be mine." Skyler ripped her hand away and turned to walk out of the office.

"Of course we'll stay on her team. But don't expect us to come to the wedding. You don't seem to think you understand our mother, Saba, but you don't. Not at all." And with that she stalked out of the room. Tristan lingered for a moment.

"You know. My sister doesn't always speak for me. I'd love to come to the wedding, even if I think my mom is making a huge mistake. I mean, no offense to you Michael, but I think my mom's soulmate is an ocean away right now." And then he left.

Ziva was in the squad room when Skyler stalked in. The look of shock on her face almost made Skyler feel sorry for her. _Almost. I can't believe she's marrying some Israeli scum! She loves Dad!_

"Sky? What are you doing here?"

"You're getting married?

"What? How do you know this?"

"Well after having a little conversation with Saba, trying to save your ass, I find out that the real reason you came back was to marry some guy we don't even know!"

"You met with my father?"

"You're missing the point!"

"I do not think it is your job to decide who I marry."

"No, but we are a family and...you don't want us do you?"

"What? What would ever give you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you just up and left us to come get married to some guy who isn't Dad, in Israel, without us. You didn't even say goodbye!"

"Skyler Jennifer DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo? Uh, in case you forgot? My last name's Gibbs. As I guess it should still be, and it will be again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ziva, that I'm better off with Adop and Jenny. They actually cared about me! They actually loved me! They treated me like actual parents! Now you're in Israel marrying Mr. Mossad like the perfect daughter should, and Dad's so depressed he's probably drinking himself into oblivion right about now...It would just be better for me if I left this family...forever." And with that, she left the squad room. Tristan walked in just moments after. He saw Ziva standing dumbstruck in the middle of the room.

"Hey," he said, "where's Sky?" Ziva shrugged.

"I do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She came in here and yelled at me and then left. Do you hate me as well?"

"Why would I..." He stopped when Michael entered the room.

"Hey," he said to Ziva.

"Hey, I can not believe this."

"I know. I met your children. Your daughter seemed very..." Ziva smiled.

"Well she takes after her father."

"Who is?"

"I do not wish to tell you that."

"Ziva, if we are to be married you will have to trust me."

"I know, I do trust you. I just...trust me for awhile ok?"

"Ok. I love you," he said and put his hands on her hips. Ziva smiled.

"I love you too." The two of them kissed. They had obviously forgotten Tristan was there.

"So where are you going to have your children stay?"

"I was thinking with us." Michael smirked and looked at her slyly.

"Are you sure about that?" Ziva swatted his arm playfully, though she made no motion to remove his hands from her hips.

"Yes."

"But you promised..."

"You can wait." Michael sighed.

"Fine." Tristan cleared his throat and the adults jumped.

"As much as I just love hearing about my mother's sex life, I wanted to know if I could use someone's cell phone." Michael took out his and gave it to Tristan. Tristan thanked him quietly and dialed a number. Ziva could only hear what he was saying, and she couldn't quite tell who he was talking to.

"Hey. No. Calm down. She's not coming back. What, you don't trust me? I don't know. She left. Cause she was mad at Mom, what do you think? Um, that's weird. Ok, fine. Oh, and please don't tell Dad, he was already on antidepressants after she left. Ok thanks, love you too, bye."

"Tristan do you have a girlfriend," Ziva asked as he handed the phone back to Michael.

"No. I was just talking to a bunch of people who are all really hurt and confused right now. Oh, by the way, this is from Adop." Tristan smacked his mother on the back of the head.

"You talked to Gibbs?"

"Yeah, and Abby and McGee and Heather. Well...I was talking to Abby and McGee until Abby burst out crying and McGee went to go comfort her. I don't think you understand how many people you're hurting, Mom." Ziva sighed.

"Why is everybody so opposed to me marrying who I want to marry?"

"You want to marry Michael?" Ziva looked at her fiance and smiled.

"Yes." The two of them kissed again and he whispered something in her ear. She giggled. When Michael picked up his stuff and left, Ziva turned around to find Tristan staring at her.

"What?"

"You giggled. You never giggle."

"I giggle!"

"Mom, you don't giggle."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Ziva growled.

"You are being so much like your father right now!"

"Really, cause I think I'm handling this more like you would." Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at her son.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not like Sky who pulled a Dad and is probably blasting music at the top of the speakers right now, and sitting on the couch at our apartment with a liter of coke and a pint of Ben & Jerry's."

"What?"

"Simply put, Sky threw a tantrum whereas I think I'm handling this pretty calmly. Dad's the one that blows up when something goes wrong, and you're the one that's just chill all the time."

"Tristan, you are not making any sense."

"No Mom, you're not making any sense. Just a couple of days ago you were perfectly content in America with your American boyfriend and your American kids. Now all of a sudden you want to be in Israel with your Israeli boyfriend planning on making Israeli kids."

"You believe I want children with Michael?"

"Mom. There's a classic American nursery rhyme. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Michael pushing a baby carriage. My point is, why bother going to step two when you haven't covered step one yet?"

"Step one?"

"Yeah. Step one: Love. As much as you say you do, you don't love Michael. You love our Dad, Anthony Daniel DiNozzo, your old NCIS partner, remember him?"

"Yes Tristan, I remember your father. Why would I forget him?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're not yourself anymore."

"Tristan, of course I am myself. I am still your mother."

"I don't know if Mossad put the brainwash cap on you or something, but you're not my mom. My mom wouldn't just leave us without saying goodbye, my mom wouldn't want to marry this Michael guy, my mom wouldn't leave everyone at NCIS, and most importantly, my mom wouldn't leave my dad to drink himself into oblivion. I guess I'll just join Skyler and go live with Adop and Jenny again. Maybe then I can forget I ever met you." Tristan grabbed his stuff and left, leaving a confused and speechless Ziva standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think? I know you probably all hate me right about now, but like I said, everything will be worked out, so don't kill me just yet...please. Review if you'd like. It would be nice :D**


	6. Home?

**So I was originally gonna split this up into a bunch of teeny tiny chapters, but I thought it worked better this way. Oh, and just a little insentive to read...Ziva's back in America at the end of the chapter :D**

* * *

The knocking hurt his head. _No, don't make me get up, it hurts too much._ But the person wouldn't go away. Tony groaned, took another swig of alcohol, and got up off the couch, food wrappers falling off of him as he went. He yanked the door open and snapped at the person on the other side.

"What?" Jeanne gasped when she saw Tony. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was everywhere, his skin was discolored, and he overall looked like crap.

"Tony! You need to snap out of it now! How much have you had to drink."

"Oh, you know, jus the usal," he slurred.

"I think you've had more than the usual Tony. You look like crap."

"Why thnk you milidy. Seh, why don't you come inside and drink a lil with me." Jeanne considered this for a moment. _No, he's drunk, and plus, it isn't right. His soulmate is in Israel right now._ Jeanne shook her head.

"No. We're going out. Come on."

"Noooo. Jeanne! Don make me go."

"It's what's best for you Tony."

"What's best?"

"You'll see, come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to her car. She sped to NCIS and paraded Tony up to the squad room. When she got there, only McGee was there. He looked up, and upon seeing Tony, looked at Jeanne.

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid if he drinks any more he's going to kill himself. I was thinking maybe Gibbs could knock some sense into him."

"Hey Timmy," Tony slurred, "why don't you...go get Abby and we can have an office party! Whoooo hooo!"

"We're not having any sort of party Tony, thanks Jeanne, I'll call Gibbs right now." McGee picked up his phone and dialed. Not long after the phone call was made, Gibbs showed up at the office.

"McGee! There had better be a damn good reason you made me leave my three month pregnant wife." McGee just directed Gibbs's gaze to Tony. When Gibbs saw his senior field agent he smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Fuck boss that hurt!"

"Serves you right DiNozzo. How much have you had to drink?"

"How many of you people are gonna ask me that?" Gibbs looked at Jeanne.

"How many has he had?" Jeanne shrugged.

"He was already drunk when I showed up. I was just afraid for his life agent Gibbs." Gibbs nodded.

"Thank you. Go back to Heather. I'll take care of him." Jeanne nodded.

"Thanks." She got back into the elevator and sighed. _I hope he'll be ok._

"DiNozzo," Gibbs demanded when she left, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ziva's gone boss. And so are my kids. We haven't heard anything from them since they went to Israel. They're probly dead."

"Your kids are out getting her back, DiNozzo."

"But how do we know it'll work?" Gibbs sighed. He couldn't break his agent's heart. His kids had asked him not to.

"Just have faith, DiNozzo. And get a breath-mint, I could smell the alcohol from the elevator." And with that he marched up to the director's office. McGee got up and walked to the elevator. Tony sat down and buried his head in his hands. Suddenly, someone slammed a glass down on his desk, making him jump. The hands then gently placed two aspirin beside the glass. Tony looked up, staring at the person who had given him the medicine.

"Do I know you," he slurred.

"No, but I know you." The woman was pretty. Normally Tony would have hit on her, but his head hurt too much. All he could manage was a weak smile.

"Well, thanks."

"My pleasure. So, do you make it a habit of consuming so much alcohol you can't see?"

"Depends," he said, taking the aspirin, "wouldn't you if everyone you loved just up and left."

"That is not true. There are people who love you here. They may not show it as much as Ziva and your children did, but they care."

"Excuse me, Miss, but I don't think you known anything about my friends."

"Oh, believe me, I do."

"Huh?"

"Many people have spoken about you. The Americans. The great people who captured the heart of Ziva David."

"You know Ziva?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, now I am not permitted to talk to her, but in a former life I was her sister."

"What?"

"I will explain when your head stops hurting. For now, sleep." Tony wanted to stay awake and find out who the mystery woman was, but his eyes wouldn't let him. Soon enough, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The knocking on the door hurt Skyler's head. She hadn't slept in two days. Tristan was asleep in the bedroom. Skyler groaned and got up off of the couch in the apartment. She yanked open the door.

"What do you want?" She saw Ziva and Michael standing there and she slammed the door in their faces. Ziva, of course, opened the door again. Skyler faced away from them.

"Please. Please go away."

"Sky...I came here to apologize." Skyler smiled sadly.

"Don't apologize..."

"It is not a sign of weakness with family. I let you down, and for that, I am sorry." Skyler finally turned around to face her mother, and what she saw confused her. Ziva's eyes were the slightest bit puffy. _Nah, it couldn't be. _

"You didn't just let me down. You broke my heart. Could you...at least come back and say goodbye to everyone before the wedding? Especially Heather. She really misses her mom."

"You have another child," Michael asked. Ziva laughed.

"No. She is Skyler and Tristan's half sister. I have basically been her mother since she was born."

"Oh. Well, I do not see why you cannot go back to say farewell before we get married. I trust you." Ziva nodded and turned to Skyler. Skyler noted her mother looked satisfied.

"I will come with you." She then turned to Michael.

"I will see you when I return." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ok. I will miss you my love."

"I will miss you too." And with that, Michael left. As soon as he was out of the door Ziva hugged Skyler.

"Oh my sweet, sweet daughter. I have missed you so much," Ziva whispered.

"Uh, mom? Why the sudden display of affection."

"This is much I have to tell you, but I will not be safe until we are in the plane. Come, wake up your brother. We have a plane to catch."

"What's going on?"

"I will explain after takeoff. Come on." Skyler slowly turned around and pushed the door to the bedroom open. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge in the corner, opened it, and poured the contents on her brother's head. His eyes snapped open, and he jumped up, pointing a gun at his sister. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you seriously sleep with a gun?" Tristan exhaled and brought the weapon down.

"Yeah I picked it up from Mom, so?" Skyler smiled.

"Glad I'm not the only one. Come on, we have a plane to catch. Mom's coming with us. Apparently, there's something she needs to tell us that she can't say in Israel, so let's go." Tristan didn't ask any questions. He just got up and packed. When he walked out into the living room, he was greeted by Ziva.

"Tristan."

"Mom."

"Let us go, we need to get on the first flight out of Israel."

* * *

Tony woke up to water being poured on his head. He looked up to see a very attractive woman sitting on his desk. She was smirking.

"I heard from one of my contacts in the FBI that that was an affective way to wake you up. I guess he was right." Tony just stared at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I guess now would be the right time to explain. I might as well start from the beginning. Sit down, this story will take awhile." Tony sat, looking the woman up and down as he went. He hadn't had sex since a few weeks before Ziva went back to Israel. She had long, straight dark brown hair. She had an attractive face with lips that just screamed 'kiss me'. Tony shook his head, having an internal battle with himself.

_Stop thinking like that, you love Ziva._

_Yeah, but you can't hold out forever. I mean, come on. How long has it been since you got laid?_

_Awhile, but..._

_But what? What happened to the old Tony DiNozzo. The one who dated a new girl every week?_

_He grew up._

_Well grow back down again. Ziva might not come back._

"Tony." The woman's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to listen to me."

"Ok."

"About six years ago, I was working undercover for Mossad. I was trying to infiltrate a Hammas cell. Somehow, my cover got compromised. Hammas put me on their black list. My father arranged for me to fake my death so they would not kill me. Of course, the fact that my death was fake was need to know. No one could know unless they were involved, not even family." Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you telling me this?" The woman frowned.

"She never mentioned me?"

"Who?"

"Ziva. She never said anything about me?" Tony thought, and then he remembered the second conversation they had had, standing outside the hotel.

"_I lost my little sister Tali in a Hammas suicide bombing. She was sixteen and the best of us. Tali had compassion."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_After Tali's death I was like Gibbs. All I wanted was revenge."_

"Are you Tali," Tony asked. The woman simled.

"She did mention me."

"Yeah. So uh...why are you here?" He couldn't believe he was talking to Ziva's sister. Her _sister_.

"Apparently your children contacted my father the other day. He said he regretted what he'd done at their birth and that he wanted to help your family."

"And how is you being here helping?"

"I gave you aspirin, did I not? He sent me to make sure you were ok."

"Why?"

"Because he feels like he made another mistake."

"And what is that?" Tali was about to answer when the elevator dinged. Tony and Tali looked to see who it could be. To both their surprises, Ziva walked out, the kids following her. Ziva looked right past Tali to Tony. Tony stood up and stormed over to her. Ziva looked up at him.

"Shalom, Tony." Tony didn't answer, he just kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he said,

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Then he turned to Skyler and Tristan.

"Thank you guys. I don't known what I'd do without you."

"You'd die of boredom," Skyler said. Tony laughed.

"That's for sure. I was going crazy around here with nothing to do." Ziva smiled at Tony again. That was when she saw Tali. She stood there and stared at her for a moment when Tali got up.

"Shalom Ziva." Ziva just kept staring.

"Oh come on," Tali said, "I don't look _that_ different do I?" Suddenly Tali found herself in a hug that could rival one of Abby's.

"Tali! My sister! You are alive! Wait...you are alive? Why did you keep it from me? Who told you to? Was it Papa?"

"Ziva, Ziva calm down. I was compromised when undercover for Hammas. Papa wanted to keep me safe, so he helped me fake my death. I wish I could have told you, akhot, but it was not safe."

"And showing up in America is? Tali they could find you! They could kill you! They could..."

"Ziva," Tony shouted. Ziva turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"Let the poor girl breathe." Ziva sighed and hugged her sister again.

"I have missed you, Tali," she whispered.

"I have missed you too Zee. But I do have one question."

"What?"

"Why are you here? Are you not supposed to be marrying Michael?" The smile slipped off of Tony's face immediately.

"Michael?"

* * *

**Uh oh. Not the happy ending you were expecting, huh. Oh, I'd like to thank S'Dot Yam. Your reviews just keep me going lol. But ya. I have a little mini vacation coming up so I'll try to update soon :D**

**xo-Erika-xo**


	7. Happily Ever After

**I'm getting better at this longer chapter thing. So here's another chapter of this. I know it's a little sappy. Ok, so it's a lot sappy, but don't worry, I'm not done playing with these people yet *grins evily* I mean...happy ever after?**

* * *

Ziva whirled around to look at Tony.

"No Tony, let me explain."

"Explain what? Explain that you left me to go marry some other guy?" He shook his head and grabbed his stuff, aiming to go to the elevator, but Tristan and Skyler stood in front of him.

"What?"

"Dad. Listen to us before you go stalking out of the room. It's not Mom's fault. Her father threatened our lives. He said that if she didn't marry Michael, he would have us killed." Tony looked at Ziva, who nodded.

"Why," Tali asked. Ziva laughed.

"He was all 'you need to keep our family Israeli. I will not let you shame yourself by marrying an American.'" Tali laughed.

"He would."

"Why are you guys laughing?"

"Tony," Ziva said, "my father was forcing me to marry Michael. It was not my choice. I did not want to risk the lives of our children."

"Wait," Tali said, "if Papa is forcing you to marry Michael, then why are you here?" Ziva smirked.

"He was foolish enough to let me come back to America." Tristan rolled his eyes.

"How dumb do you get," he muttered. Tony smiled and put his arm around Tristan.

"That's my boy." Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled at Tali and Skyler.

"So," Tony said, "does that mean you're here for good?" Ziva smiled and looked at Tony.

"Well, Tali and I will have to sort a few things out with our father, but we are pretty sure I will be able to stay." Tony saw the sly look on both Ziva and Tali's faces and shook his head.

"I don't wanna know." He put one arm around Ziva and the other around Skyler.

"God it's good to have you guys back. You have no idea how hard it's been without you."

"Don't make me tell them, DiNozzo. All of you, go home. It's been a long day." Right before he left the squad room, he turned to look at Skyler.

"And know that you're always welcome at my house, but these two are your parents. They always will be. Nothing is ever going to change that." And with that, he left. Skyler shook his head and looked up at her mother.

"How does he always know?" Ziva linked arms with Tali and the family headed towards the elevator.

"I do not know." When they got to the garage Tony swore.

"What?"

"I just realized I didn't bring myself to work today." Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"Who did?"

"Jeanne."

"Jeanne? Tony! You cheated on me?"

"No, let me explain! I didn't cheat on you I just well..."

"She showed up the day you left, Mom," Skyler explained, "when she found out you were leaving she wanted to help get you back."

"Jeanne helped," Ziva asked, surprised. Tali smirked.

"That was the woman that brought you in this morning, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony, and yeah. I drank myself silly after you left, Zee. She helped me get through it. It wasn't my normal way of coping with things, but I think it helped a lot more." Ziva smiled.

"I am glad she helped. So do I finally get to meet her?" Tony stopped walking, making Ziva, Tali, and the kids turn around to look at him.

"You want to meet my ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes. If she helped prevent you from killing yourself I would love to meet her!" Tony smiled, but then frowned again.

"That still doesn't solve the problem of having no car."

"Tali," Ziva said.

"Yes?"

"How did you get here?"

"I took a taxi, why?" Ziva groaned.

"I really do not want to walk home."

"Uh, if you adults are done, can the kids say something?" Tony nodded while running a hand over his face.

"Yeah, sure."

"In case you forgot paying the large sum of money it took to by it, Sky has a car," Tristan said. Tony gasped.

"You're right. Oh thank you God!" As they walked over to the Firebird, Skyler tapped Tony on the shoulder. When he turned around she said,

"See? Spending lots of money on your daughter pays off!"

"Nice try Sky, but I'm still not getting you an iPhone."

"Oh come on! It's so cool!" Ziva looked at Tristan and Tali and smiled before getting into the car. When they got back to the house, Tony knocked on the door. Jeanne opened it with a smile.

"Welcome home." Tony grumbled and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"He has settled right in," Tali said. Suddenly, a blur of brown hair crashed into Skyler.

"You guys are back! Oh my gosh you wouldn't believe how much I missed you!" Ziva put her hand on Heather's shoulder.

"I think Skyler needs to breathe, Heather."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's ok," Skyler said, "I missed you too." Heather nodded and turned to Tristan. She hugged him.

"It's nice to have my brother back," she said. Tristan smiled.

"It's nice to have someone besides Sky again."

"Hey," Skyler protested, "what's that supposed to mean?" Heather and Tristan smiled and each other before Heather stood in front of Ziva. Ziva smiled and hugged Heather. Heather buried her face in Ziva's shoulder.

"I missed you Ima." Ziva smiled and stepped away.

"Even you're calling me that now?"

"Well I'm not gonna call you Mom, it doesn't suit you."

"But Ima means..."

"I know, but it's so much cooler when it's in Hebrew." Ziva smiled. Heather saw Tali.

"Who's this?"

"Heather. This is your Aunt Tali. My sister," Ziva said, "Tali, this is my adopted daughter Heather." As Tali and Heather shook hands, Ziva saw Jeanne. She walked over to her.

"Hi," Ziva said. Jeanne startled and looked at her.

"Hi. You must be Ziva." Ziva nodded.

"You must be Jeanne."

"Yeah. Listen, I wanted to thank you...for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You've done such a great job with Heather. You've been a better mother than I could ever be. When...when I gave her to Tony...I was doing what I thought was best for her. Because of you I know I made the right decision." Ziva looked at Jeanne, not entirely sure what to say. When she finally found her voice she said,

"And because of you Tony is still alive. For that, I am grateful." Jeanne nodded and the two women fell into a silence, watching the kids. Heather and Skyler were teasing Tristan, poking him and playing with his hair.

"Hey," he yelled, "will you guys cut it out?" All of a sudden Tali jumped in and starting helping Tristan fight against his sisters. Ziva smiled. _She never could turn down a person in need._ She looked at all of the people around her. She was glad to be back. She thought about Jeanne. She wasn't sure how she felt about her. _Well I definitely don't trust her...at least not with my secrets, but she did save Tony._ Despite her slight uneasiness about Jeanne, Ziva was glad to be home. She had her family back. Finally, she had her family back. Ziva sighed contentedly. That was right before her world came crashing down.

* * *

**Like I said happy ever after....ok so not really. But ya, things aren't going to be going too well in the next chapter so keep your eyes out for it. Review if you want. Oh, by the way, I know you're having suspicious about Ziva trusting Jeanne right away. Don't worry. Like I said, not done playing...**

**xo-Erika-xo**


	8. Do As I Say

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm very disappointed at the lack of reviews for the last chapter. So this is only a short chapter. The only reason I'm updating is cause it's been forever. How about I give you guys a deal. 25 reviews and I'll update with a nice LONG chapter, and the kids will live. Oops, did I just spoil the end of the chapter?**

* * *

Ziva was in Tony's arms, watching Tali and the kids. Jeanne was in the other room filling out an application for a hospital job. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ziva went to get up but Jeanne yelled,

"I'll get it!" Ziva sighed and relaxed back into Tony's embrace. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. Suddenly, Jeanne's voice made Ziva sit up.

"Ziva," she called. Ziva noticed she sounded confused. Ziva got up and walked to the door. When she saw who was there she wanted to run away.

"Michael?"

"Ziva, my love. I finally found you." Tony's head shot up at Michael's name for her.

"I've been gone less than a day, Michael."

"Yes, well I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"So you followed me to America? I thought you said I could do this on my own."

"I did."

"Excuse me," Tony said, "who are you?" He didn't like the way Michael was looking at Ziva, or the way he was standing dangerously close. Michael stepped forward and offered Tony his hand.

"I am Michael Rivkin. I am Ziva's fiance." Tony's eyes shot over to Ziva. She mouthed the words 'followed me' and he understood.

"Well, Michael it's nice to meet you."

"Who are you," Michael asked.

"Tony DiNozzo. I'm...I was her partner at NCIS."

"So you are Tony DiNozzo."

"Yeah, you heard of me?"

"My father-in-law has spoken many times about you."

"We are not married yet, Michael."

"And every day that we are not it tears me apart." Someone's phone rang.

"Hello," Tali said quietly, "yes. Seriously? Thank you thank you! It will mean so much to them!" Her voice got very loud at the end, so Michael turned around to see what the fuss was.

"Who are you?"

"With all the time you spent in my father's office sucking up you do not know who I am?"

"No, I am sorry."

"Well, my name is Tali David, and I am here to make you leave."

"What?"

"Let me put this simply: You are going to leave, you will never come back, and you are not marrying Ziva."

"Now listen to me," Michael started.

"No, you listen to me. My father is the Deputy Director of Mossad. He can and will kill you if you do not co-operate. Now I suggest you get on a plane and go back to where you came from." And with that, she shut the door in Michael's face. Ziva looked at Tali.

"What?"

"You are awesome."

"Thank you, I try." Ziva put her arm around her sister.

"No seriously. You are my new best friend."

"You mean I wasn't your friend before," Tali asked, faking shock.

"So that's Mister Mossad Man," Tony said. Ziva sighed, the smile falling off of her face.

"Yes." Tony smiled.

"Who's better looking him or me?" Ziva was about to answer when the was a knock at the door. Tali yanked it open and started yelling right away.

"I thought we told you to never...oh...I am sorry Special Agent Gibbs. I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah. I got that part. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Tali opened the door and Gibbs stepped in.

"Where are they," he said in Ziva's direction. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows.

"I uh..."

"Where are they," he yelled.

"Uh...up in their rooms doing their homework, why?" Gibbs swore and sprinted up the stairs. All of the adults followed him.

"Gibbs what's going on," Tony asked. Gibbs didn't answer, but knocked on Skyler's door. When there was no answer, he opened it to find no one there. The same was true for Tristan and Heather's rooms. Gibbs swore again.

"Where are they Gibbs, since you seem to know so much?"

"I don't know, but I think I have a hunch. Ziva, call Abby. Tell her I need an address...now!"

"For who?"

"That's not important, just do it!"

"But Gibbs..."

"Ziva, your children have just been kidnapped. Do as I say." And with that he turned and left the house.

* * *

**Like I said, short. I hate begging for reviews but come on you guys gotta give me SOMETHING. So once the count gets up to 25 you'll get a nice, long update**

**xo-Erika-xo**


	9. Uncle and Auntie

**You can thank DramaQueen90 for the update. Cause she reviewed TWICE. Do you know how AWESOME that is?!?!?! Thanks girl! You rock! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't know why, but I'm really proud of it...lol. Enjoy! And I want 10 reviews for this chapter.**

* * *

"My children have been what," Ziva yelled.

"Kidnapped. Now go call Abby!"

"You're telling me my children have been taken me and you want me to call Abby?!"

"Ziva," Gibbs said looking at her intently, "just trust me on this one ok? I have a feeling I know where they are, so if you just go call Abby and ask her for the address, I can find them."

* * *

Skyler opened her eyes slowly. To her surprise, she wasn't in a cell or tied to a chair, she just had a pair of handcuffs around her hands. She started when a man walked into the room. He had dark features and Skyler could have sworn she had seen him before. He was followed by another familiar yet unidentifiable face. It was a woman, about her mother's age. She took the man's hand when she got into the room. The woman was obviously very, very pregnant.

"Who are you," Skyler demanded. The man walked over to her and undid her handcuffs.

"I am sorry. I thought these were the only way to get you and your brother out of your house. We had to make it look like a kidnapping. I only did what I thought was necessary to see you." And with that, the man pulled Skyler into a hug. Skyler blinked.

"Wait, what's going on. I'm confused." The woman stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is your Uncle Ari, and I'm your Auntie Kate." Skyler looked between the man and the woman. She'd heard the two names occasionally, but never really knew much about them.

"I've heard of you...you know my parents?"

"I am your mother's brother," Ari explained.

"But if you're my Aunt and Uncle then why...is he ok," she asked upon seeing Tristan lying on a couch.

"Yes," Kate said walking over to the boy, "he is just sleeping." She began to stroke Tristan's hair.

"So back to my original question," Skyler said, "if you're related to me, then why the false kidnapping." Kate and Ari looked at each other and sighed.

"Because everyone in your family and at NCIS believes us both to be dead."

"What? Why?"

"Well, when we met each other we fell in love. We knew that with our lives in NCIS and Mossad, we could not be together. So we pretended that I killed Kate, and pretended that Ziva killed me."

"But then doesn't my mom know you're alive?" Ari shook his head.

"It's...very complicated, but the FBI was a great help."

"The FBI helped you."

"Yes. Agent Fornell was very cooperative."

"Uncle Toby," Skyler questioned, using the name Gibbs had taught her to call the older agent, "he knew?" They nodded.

"When I found out Ziva had children I knew I needed to meet them," Ari said.

"And I was Tony's old partner, I wanted to make sure his kids weren't being corrupted." Skyler laughed.

"That's very nice of you. When are you due?" Kate blushed and looked at Ari.

"Any day now." Ari smiled back at her. All three people looked to the couch as Tristan began to stir. Skyler rushed to his side. She was there by the time he opened his eyes.

"Sky?"

"Hey sleepyhead." He sat up slowly.

"Where are we? Who are they," he asked, gesturing towards Kate and Ari.

"It's a long story."

"Well I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon." As Skyler started filling Tristan in on Kate and Ari's story, Kate turned to her husband.

"Did you see that? She jumped right to her brother's side. She had her father's sense of loyalty."

"And her mother's caring. There was something about Ziva...assassin and all she always had a maternal instinct."

"I'm happy we finally get to meet them. It seems like your sister and my old partner didn't do half bad."

"Nope," Ari said, "I just hope I'll do half as well."

"You'll do fine," Kate said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hey Auntie Kate," Tristan called. Kate looked up.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...how are we going to get back home. I mean, if we suddenly show up our parents will want an explanation...never mind Gibbs...What do we say?" Kate sighed.

"To be honest, we haven't really thought that through yet." Skyler and Tristan nodded, but looked up, startled, when Kate screamed.

"Kate," Ari said, a question in his voice, "honey are you all right?"

"Ari...I think my water just broke!" Ari looked down and saw a growing puddle." He jumped into action.

"Kids! I need you to help her out to the car for me, ok?" Skyler and Tristan nodded. The two of them somehow got a screaming Kate into the passenger seat of Ari's truck. Not long after, Ari rushed out.

"Will you two be all right here for awhile?" The twins nodded.

"Good luck Uncle Ari! You have to tell us all about our new cousin!" Ari nodded and then sped off to the hospital. Skyler and Tristan sighed.

"Well isn't this one heck of a party," Tristan said. Skyler rolled her eyes and walked back into the house.

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and McGee stood outside the small house. It looked decent enough. Ziva and Tony were both hoping it was where their children were being kept. Gibbs gestured for them to take the front door while he and McGee took the back.

"Now Ziva," Tony said, "maybe we should..." Ziva kicked the door in.

"Ok," Tony said. What they saw was not what they expected. They saw Skyler and Tristan sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, cards in their hands.

"Hey guys," Skyler said calmy. She then turned to her brother.

"Do you have any fives?"

"Go fish."

"Ok," Tony said, "what the hell is going on?"

"We're playing Go Fish, what's it look like," Skyler said, "now could you be quiet so Tristan can go."

"Jeez! Give a guy a second."

"Come on," Ziva said urgently, "we must get you out of here."

"Why," Tristan said, "I like it here. Besides, we have to wait for them to get back with the baby."

"Wait for who to get back?"

"The people who brought us here."

"You want to wait for your kidnappers to come back? And why will they have a baby," Tony asked, obviously confused.

"They didn't kidnap us. And they'll be coming back with the baby cause...you know...when two people love each other very much..."

"You do not need to give us the flowers and bees talk," Ziva yelled, "and you have to get out of here!"

"It's birds and bees, and we're fine where we are. Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish!" Gibbs and McGee finally entered the room.

"Hey," Gibbs said, "you guys ok."

"Yeah, we're fine," Skyler said, "we just need to wait for Uncle Ari and Auntie Kate to get back from the hospital. They shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"Did you just say...Uncle Ari?"

"And Auntie Kate?"

* * *

**Ok, so it's not UBER LONG, but it's pretty long, especially for me! Soooo I hope ya'll liked it. Next chapter: The team's reaction! dun dun DUUUUNNNN!!! Clicky the nice little button! :D**


	10. The Famous Gibbs Slap

**Hey! Remember me! I'm not dead! I know, it's a miracle considering I haven't updated in so long, but here I am!! I know it's short, but I felt really bad cause I've had NO time to upload new chapters. So I thought I'd just give you this to chew on until I get out of school on June 5th.

* * *

**

Tristan turned to his sister and said,

"I don't think we were supposed to tell them." Skyler bit her lip.

"You know, you're probably right." Ziva shook her head.

"No...no that...that can't be possible."

"Yeah," Tony said, "Ari killed Kate and Gibbs killed Ari." Tristan and Skyler looked confused.

"What? Oh..."

"Someone got left in the dark," Skyler said to her brother. Tony looked at his two kids.

"I want someone to tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "calm down. Now, Sky, Tristan, please explain to us what the hell is going on. I saw Ari and Kate die myself."

"Actually," Tristan said, "you really didn't." Suddenly, Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo. Hey Heather we're fine. Yeah. We found them. No. They're fine. Ok, love you too. Bye."

"Heather," Skyler said.

"Yep. The house got too quiet so she started looking for us. Found out we weren't there and freaked out."

"Wait but wasn't her room empty when we checked it?"

"Girls have to pee sometimes McGee." McGee blushed.

"I didn't mean...um...I..." McGee just trailed off at the end.

"Wow," Tristan said.

"Guys, will you please explain to all of us how Kate and Ari are alive," Ziva asked. Skyler sighed and began telling the story. When she was done, the entire team stared at her and Tristan.

"So they only faked their deaths so that they could be with each other," Tony asked, "but that doesn't make any sense!"

"Believe me, if you knew my father it does make sense," Ziva said, "I can't believe I didn't realize it before." Gibbs looked around the room and sighed.

"When will they be back?"

"Well I don't know, Adop it's a baby, not a dentist appointment. I'm guessing Auntie Kate won't be back for a couple of days and Uncle Ari..." Before Skyler could finish her sentence, the wooden door swung open and in stepped one Ari Haswari. Ziva gasped and Tony cocked his head to one side. Now that he knew Ari didn't actually kill Kate, he was curious about the man, especially because he was related to Ziva.

"Ari," Ziva breathed.

"Ziva," the man questioned. The two just stared at each other for a minute before Ari rushed forward and pulled Ziva into a hug. He spun around with her in his arms.

"Shalom akhoti. I have missed you so much." He placed Ziva on the ground again. Ziva looked up at her brother, then reached up and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that?"

"The famous Gibbs head slap," Tony said, coming up behind Ziva. Ari looked up.

"Who are you," he asked, seeming to notice Tony, Gibbs, and McGee for the first time. Tony extended his hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS."

"You are Anthony DiNozzo," Ari asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I just would have expected you to be...different. Then again, you can tell you are the children's father."

"Speaking of which, do you mind telling me why you kidnapped my son and daughter?" Ari laughed.

"I am sorry to concern you and my sister. Caitlin and I just wished to see them. After all, they are my neice and nephew."

"How did you know which two to take? There were three kids." Ari smirked.

"I saw Ziva in them." Ziva and Ari looked at each other and smiled. Ari then looked past Tony.

"Special Agent Gibbs," he said, "no hard feelings I hope." Gibbs flashed Ari his famous smirk and slapped the back of the former Mossad officer's head.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Kay so we think it's all warm and fuzzy now but it's NOT. Just wait till the next chapter. See ya later! Review if you liked it!  
**


	11. Protection Detail Time, Daddy

**Kay so remember how I said the sappy, happy ending moment wasn't going to last long? Well....I was kinda right.  
**

* * *

Ari smiled at Gibbs and nodded quickly.

"Thank you. Caitlin was asking for you at the hospital. We were wondering if you would like to be our child's godfather." Gibbs stared at Ari with his mouth open.

"May I take that as a yes?" Gibbs smiled and nodded. Ari turned to Ziva.

"Would you be interested in being his godmother?" Ziva smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Ari hugged his sister again, burying his face in her hair.

"Hey. Did Tali find you yet?" Ziva stepped back from her brother.

"You knew she was alive?"

"Yeah well two siblings faking their own deaths tend to find each other very easily." The two smiled and Ziva nodded.

"Yes, she did find me."

"Well I hate to break up this sappy little family moment, but does Uncle Ari want to come home with us? Tristan's getting a little cranky. I think it's time for his nap." Tristan glared at his sister, but let the comment slide and looking expectantly at Ari. Ari smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to get to talk to Tali."

"Then it's a date. Let's go," Skyler said sweeping out of the room.

"She is definitely your kid," McGee said to Tony and Ziva as they left Ari and Kate's place. Ziva smirked and Tony beamed.

"Yup. That's our girl." Suddenly, Ziva's cell phone rang.

"David." She listened to the person on the other line.

"All right we'll be right there." And then she disconnected the call.

"What's up," Tristan asked his mother. Ziva turned to Ari.

"I am afraid the family reunion will have to wait. We need to bring Tali to NCIS."

"Why," Gibbs asked, looking his liason officer in the eye. Ziva sighed.

"I want her protected. Michael has threatened to kill her."

Tali's bags were already packed when the team arrived back at the house. Heather and Jeanne were talking to the youngest David, trying to calm her down.

"It's all right," Jeanne said, patting the younger woman on the back. Heather didn't say anything, but just put a hand on her aunt's arm supportingly.

"Tali," Ziva and Ari said at the same time. Tali stood up and walked over to her siblings.

"I'm right here." Ziva pulled her sister into her arms, hugging her close to her body.

"I want you to get in the car. The boys will take care of your stuff. I am not going to let anything happen to you, akhoti. I just got you back, I am not losing you again." Tali looked up at her sister and nodded. Jeanne and Ziva escorted her out to the waiting car, Ziva's eyes darting around, searching for any possible sign Michael could be there. Once Tali was safely in the car, Ziva hopped in the driver's seat.

"No way, my ninja," Tony said, appearing in the doorway, "if you drive it will only make it obvious what car she is in."

"You think when my sister's life is in danger I can't drive slowly?" Tony just stared at his girlfriend. Ziva growled in frustration and moved to the passengers side. Right before they left for NCIS, Skyler hopped in next to Tali.

"Skyler, get out of the car," two concerned parents said at the same time. Skyler shook her head.

"I'm staying with you guys. I've been through Mossad training I'll be fine." Ziva bit her lip. She had hoped her children would be free from the choke hold Mossad had on her, but she realized she had destroyed all chances of that when she went back to Israel. Tony put his hand on hers.

"Are you ready," he asked. Although he was still hesitant about letting Skyler come with them, he realized she was old enough to start making her own decisions. Ziva nodded slowly.

"Let's do this." Their car left the DiNozzo house, the others following in a car behind them. Skyler looked up at her aunt, still young despite her experiences. Skyler touched Tali's hand gently, making her jump.

"It's okay," Skyler said softly, "everything's going to be okay. I know NCIS isn't exactly Mossad, but protection detail is kind of part of what they do." Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. Tali looked down at her niece and beamed back at her.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing Skyler's hand slightly.

"No problem," Skyler said. The four of them were silent for the rest of the ride, moving quickly to get Tali inside the NCIS building. However, they couldn't quite move quickly enough as a hail of bullets came raining down on them. They ran as quickly as they could to safety. Tony rapidly looked around, seeing that they were all there, he asked,

"Everyone all right?" Ziva nodded and Tali said yes. Skyler, however, didn't say anything. She looked up at her father, her eyes filled with pain and weakness, something Tony had never seen in her before. It reminded him that she was still a child, Mossad training or not. More importantly, she was his child.

"Sky, you okay," he asked, causing the two women to look over at her. She was clutching her shoulder.

"It hurts Daddy," she said, removing her hand. The three adults gasped when they saw blood pouring out of the young girl's shoulder from a deep bullet wound.

* * *

**Oh no, what have I done now? Skyler got SHOT?!?! What'll happen now? Dang, I hate Michael even more now, don't you? Review and maybe she'll live? Oh and depending on how many reviews I get I may possibly include a little Tiva fluff in the next chapter....okay so I'm bribing you...but still! As all of you who write fanfiction know, reviews are love! So let me break this down for you:**

**You reviewing means you give me love**

**You giving me love means Skyler might not die and you might get uber awesome Tivaness...enough to review? I guess we'll see...**

**See ya'll next time!**

**Erika  
**


	12. Author

**Okay. Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be updating for awhile. And I know I suck at updating ANYWAY, but this might be for longer than usual.**

**Up until now I've just been writing chapters as I go along. Now I'm going to write them to completion and post like maybe one a day or something.  
**

**Just thought I'd let you know! After I'm done writing I'll actually be able to update! Cause I know I suck at it right now so that's why I'm doing this.**

**I love you all madly!**

**xo-Erika-xo**


	13. Almost Update Time!

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting so long for an update! I've been writing a lot and should be ready to update fairly soon! In the meantime, if you want more of Skyler and Tristan, they're now on Tumblr! Find a link to follow them on my profile! Please do it! It'll be lots of fun! :D**

**See you soon!**

**xo-Erika-xo**


End file.
